


awesome at the disco - fic

by naughtycustard



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/M, deliberatly bad fic, disco dancin, fisrt date, philosophocal discossions, rollaskates, sciency discussions, scottish accennt, staying out alll night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtycustard/pseuds/naughtycustard





	awesome at the disco - fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Awesome at the Disco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312963) by [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin). 



"this is a grate place to have a date" said emily over the pounding music and the strobing strobe light

"aye that is" said the doctor because he was scottish this year "would ye like to dance?"

"yes please" said emily

so the doctor took her hand and rollerskated onto the dancefloor

he went rly fast but that was okay because he has megabrain so he can calculatte the physics of the skates as he moves :)

and emily wasn't worried because she was a powerful ranger and could protect herse;f although she was a bit worried because she has low elf-esteem and think she is clumsy :(

but it went fine and they danced and skated and rollerd and funned and the doctor only looked a bit like a giraffe

but emilly didn't mind "doctor your eyebrows look wonderful under the light of the discoball"

"och thank ye emily" pleased the doctor, so much his rollerskates shot off

"oh dear you seem to have lost your skates" noticed emiy

"don't worry ye wee head about it. they're gallifreyan homing skates, they'll be back by morning!!"

so they carried on dancing but this time without skates and it was much easier

they could now both unleash their full discotential which meant they began to through some EPIC shapes

like triangles and squares

it was asosmwe

but eventually theys tarted getting tired so they decided to go part of the disco which was quieter (but still discoy!!!) so they culd talk

"so doctor what is your favourite colour?" asked emimy

"the deep black of the furthest reaches of space" said the doctor deeply because he had had had thousands of years to become so deep

"wow cool" replyed emlily "mine is yellow"

"ach, like ye hair?"

emily giggled "oh you noticed~"

"i am very obversant" said the doctor "especialily when somone interests me"

emily blished "and i interest you? even though i am clunsy and not really fit to be a power ranger?"

"yes ye do" said the dotocor "what exacatly is it ye do as a ranger?"

"i'm the samurine of earth"

"eh, lass, what a coinsidence" "earth is me favourite planet!"

eily tittered "not the planet, the element!"

"i don't wannae get all sciencey on ye now, but elements are things like carbon and sillicon and dashcon"

"oh doctor i know that" gggled emily "but poower rangers are magic not science"

"aye that explains it" said the doctor and pated her hand gently

and it was really nice and comforting and they kept talkng for ages and ages ang ages until the first rays on sunlight begin to glitter off the discoballs

so they thought maybe they should go home now

"thank you doctor i had a lovely time tonight" smiled emily shyly

"mebbe on our next date ye'll have a lovely space too ehehe" he chucked

"oh i hope so" she said and wandered away


End file.
